Destined for Greatness
by Orianna
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic...It's about a new character..It's nothing special...PLEASE READ IT!!! and dont forget to review!! Thanks!
1. The Beginning

Dearest Dorianne,  
Here's the latest dream..try and interpret that!  
  
I was standing all alone...and then he came. I didn't recognize him at first. He stepped out of the shadows as he always does and looked at me with his piercing stare. "Celeste..." I gazed at him. "I love you..." I whispered. A tear slid down his pale cheek and he kept staring at me. "One day sooner than you expect we will meet in the real world...your world, I promise. I will come to take you where you belong. You are not meant to be here, you are destined for greatness!...Greatness beyond even my knowledge..I must leave...My love goes with you always." "Adrian!" And he was gone....  
  
Ugh...I know..I know...not another Adrian dream...but are they just dreams? I don't know anymore...it seems like everything is changing so fast...I still can't believe I am here..Hogwarts!! It is like a dream come true!! Oh..I met a peculiar boy on the train ride here. He had messy black hair...like my dad used to have...and he wore the strangest glasses! Of course, he is one of Hermione's friends which means he is probably a study-freak too. I also recognized a Weasley boy..Ron, I think.I always mixed them up..I mostly hung out with Bill and Charlie when I was there..after all..they were the ones in charge of watching me when my dad was...going through....the trials and everything. When I boarded the train, Ron smiled at me. That was comforting. We sat down and talked for a while. When the boy entered the car he looked at me like he had never seen one of my kind before...he probably hadn't..nymphs aren't that common these days...and I'm only half-nymph! anywhooo...he smiled at me after looking me up and down a couple billion times. Ron said ignore him..he was raised with Muggles. The boy plopped down next to Ron. The engineer announced we would be leaving soon and to take our seats. I said good-bye to Ron and nodded to the boy. After I had taken my seat across from them, I could tell they were talking about me. I chatted with Hermione, my new friend and one of your oldest pals, for a long time. By the time we had run out of things to talk about we had arrived at Hogwarts. We all shuffled into the Great Hall. I was forced to wait in the line with the itty first years so that I could get resorted...The hat did the weirdest thing...When it was on my head it sang another song to the entire student body!!....It went like this:  
  
Oh a noble mind sits in your head  
But you are loyal too  
Brave, you are, there is no doubt  
But cunning through and through  
In any House you would triumph  
But your fate is sealed  
Your destiny, that is so great  
That was formed in the beginning of time  
Pairs you with Potter to free this world  
And places you in...  
GRYFFINDOR!  
  
I got down from the stool and headed over to the bewildered Gryffindor table. No one cheered and everyone in the whole hall...including the teachers stared at me. Dumbledore smiled at me, winked and said..."We have a future heroine in our midst!"   
"Let us hope that she will save us all as she is intended." Muttered a voice in the corner of the room. He stepped out of the shadows and...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Note: This is the second installment in Celeste's story. I implore that you read Destined for Greatness before this story. Celeste, Dorianne, Adrian, and all Elven gods, goddess, and stories as well as the plot belong to me while the rest are J.K. Rowling's. Enjoy!  
  
Dearest Dorianne,   
Back to my story:   
  
"Adrian!" I gasped in amazement as I saw he step out of the shadows. He smiled at me and then walked up to Dumbledore. "I would like you to meet our newest teacher....Adrian Hawkmoon. He is a famous Elven Archer and Divinator. He will be teaching a new course, Archery and Woodland Skills as well as Divination with Professor Trelawny. And for the time being he will act as the Assitant Head of the Gryffindor House" Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered...I ,of course, was still standing up staring at him like a bloody twit.   
"Good morning students. I hope that my stay here will be a pleasant one. As you know, I am Elven so your mortal practices and language are a bit hard for me to...." He looked at Dumbldore...Dumbledore smiled, "understand...If I may, will Celeste please see me after the feast? Room 478 in the East Corridor. Thank you." I practically fainted. Herm grabbed the sleeve of my emerald robe and pulled me down to a seat. "I'm not even going to ask..." she states.   
"Well..I wouldnt be able to answer you anyhow....I....I have been having these dreams...and Professor Hawkmoon...he's been in them."   
"Sounds like some sort of spell...I will help you research it later if you like."   
"That would be great!"   
  
After the feast and the rest of the sortings, I left to meet Adri.....I mean, Professor Hawkmoon in his office. He was sitting behind a typical desk taht had a bow and arrows, several leaves, and other wood debris. I cleared my throat and he looked up at me and smiled mischeviously. "Ahh...Celeste..I told you we would meet inyour world."   
"But..how...what.." I bumbled.  
"Yes..you would be confused. I am your Gatekeeper...you see in Elves were.."  
"Sent here from Dios, the god of light and the woods, to protect the ones who were to save mankind. Your job is to guide and teach them but if they fail, you must wander the woods forever."  
"How did you know?"   
"Though I am half-nymph, I am also half-Elven."  
"Then you know of the prophecy..."  
"No..."  
"Celeste, you are one of the ones sent from Giagi, goddess of the earth and all mortals, to save her children...better known as mankind. The prophecy is that one will walk the earth...a crossbreed of the ancient kings of the forest..this creature will, with the help of an Elf and a boy, save Giagi's children from Sabar, god of evil. That creature is you. I had my doubts for a moment that Dios was wrong when he sent me to protect you...but when you revealed that you were half-Elven, I knew there could be no other that he meant. "  
"Woahhhh..you think I'm...no wayyyy....I'm just a normal girl."  
"You are far from normal, Celeste. You, too, have begun to realize your powers."  
"My what? All I know is that I am training to be a witch. What the heck do you mean by powers?"  
"All in good time..You should be getting back to your dorm. I will see you tomorrow Celeste. Oh and don't tell anyone what I have told you, except Potter." I stared at Professor Hawkmoon for a moment and backed out into the hall. The torches had already been extinguished so it was pitch black. I stumbled around trying to find my way to the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor Common and Dorms when I saw a light at the end of the hall. "Hey, could you bring that light over here? I can't find my way back to my dorm." No one answered me and the light just moved closer and closer. "Excuse me.." Suddenly I could make out a figure and a face. "You..!!"  
  
Note: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Hehe..more to come! r/r!! Thanks! 


End file.
